Crush
by Selah1
Summary: Fire could melt ice. [Lucius x Ginny]
1. Part One

She was attracted to him. In all senses of the word actually. Which was strange since, she didn't even really know him. She had only seen him a few times. She cherished those few moments. After all, she only had a few chances to see him. A few quick glances of him. However in her mind it was better than nothing was.  
  
In Florish and Blotts in her first year and at the quidditch world cup in her third year. Of course, she hoped to see him soon. She loved being in his presence. He was quite a dominating figure. Not that it matter if he was or not, he was still very attractive either way.  
  
He was very handsome. Indubitable so. His son wasn't even as good looking as he was. For he was very handsome. Even better looking than Tom had been. He had long blonde hair that sometimes looked silver in the right lighting. His eyes were like ice. She loved his eyes. She wondered sometimes what would his eyes look like if they melted. After all, ice could be melted. Fire could melt ice. Ginny often compared herself to the fire. She would be the one to melt him.  
  
Perhaps, he knew that she liked him. She would be surprised if he knew. After all, Ginny hid her secrets well. After her first year she learned to keep her secrets to herself. Her parents didn't even know. Arthur Weasley wouldn't be too pleased, if he found out. He had quite a firm opinion of Lucius Malfoy and the Malfoys in general. He had told her at a young age that she should never associate herself with slytherins in general. He had always warned her that slytherins were no good. Of course the Malfoys fell into that category. After all, not many people were more slytherin than the Malfoys.  
  
However this didn't hinder Ginny's attraction for the older man. Maybe it fueled the attraction. After all, Ginny was at the rebelling age. It didn't bother her that the elder Malfoy was older than she was. Older by years. He was old enough to be her father. None of this seemed to bother Ginny. Ginny was under the idea that love knew no age or gender. It didn't bother her that two of her roommates were shagging each other. Ginny was always under the firm belief that love was love. No matter, who is was with. Perhaps that was why it didn't bother her that he had a wife. Maybe she figured that fate will take its course and she would end up with Lucius in the end.  
  
She fancied the idea, that he was attracted to her as well. Behind all those smirk and sneer of his, he was hiding his love for her. Yes Ginny Weasley was very romantic minded. Like many girls her age. However most girls were interested in boys their age. However there were some girls who had crushes on older men. For various reasons ranging from money to maturity and everything in between. Whatever the reason was, she had a crush on him. A crush only she knew about. And that was how it was going to stay. 


	2. Part Two

Girls played games with other girls. Truth or dare and the like. Girls revealed whom they secretly liked. The constant giggling. Ginny always lied. She always said her crush was Harry. It was expected that she would like Harry. She was never one to disappoint. She pretended to like Harry. Ginny thought that Harry was nice but sometimes she wonders why he acted so stupid. Because, she knew he wasn't. True he saved her life but that didn't mean she had to end up with him. She had bigger fish to fry.

Ginny wasn't really into house rivalry. She didn't really see the point in the long run. Mostly because she didn't have much house spirit. Quite sad really. She loves quidditch, though. She loved playing against Slytherin. Slytherin put up a real fight.

Not like Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No challenge and no fight. Ginny also noted that not many girls play Quidditch. If there were girls on the team, there weren't many. Ginny liked playing Quidditch. There were nothing-quite likes it. Plus when they played against Slytherin, there was a chance he would be there.

He came to see his son play. And yet he never watched his son play. He watched the other players. More than once, she had felt his eyes on her. Not that she minded, though. She rarely saw him. Which sometimes could be such a disappointment. He had never really touched her in any matter.

Although there was that one time in the department of mysteries. She personally, didn't think it counted. After all, he was with his fellow death eaters and she with the DA. Hardly romantic. Although when the death eaters decided to gather around the smallest one, it was her who they gather around.

He had been behind her. Ginny knew she was a lightweight. He could have easily picked her up. Harry had came to her aid. She had stumbled a bit. Her hand brushing against his for a brief moment. A moment that was so short.

Ginny would duel him later and Tonks would interfere. He had grabbed her wrist at one point. She always knew he would be strong. She remembered seeing Luna's concerned face. Luna had been frightened for Ginny. Ginny had been surprised when he had grabbed her right wrist. Ginny had blinked and then tried to pull away. He didn't even blinked. It seemed that when she was trying to pull away with all her strength, he was hardly using any strength. Than again Ginny wasn't very strong either.

However it didn't change her feelings about him. She stills like him after the department of mysteries incident. No one knew. She planned on keeping it that way. It made it feel like a game. A game no one knew they were playing. Classic entertainment.

Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew someone would pick up on it eventually. So she had to be careful on who it was and do her best at making sure she could deny, whoever question her on it.

Oddly enough it was Kingly. One of the aurors who was helping the order of the phoenix. She never did figure out, how he knew but he knew all the same. His words still echo in her mind.

"Some men aren't redeemable for either side. We can't change them, no matter what we try. Lucius Malfoy is that man."

Who said Ginny wanted to redeem him anyway. She personally likes him this way. She also thought that statement worked with women to. Not that she fancied her own gender or anything. But woman like Bellatrix weren't redeemable either.

She continues on with her crush. After all Kingly never said anything about stopping it. He had been sent to Abakan at the end of her fourth year. She found that unlike her fellow members of DA and the members of ToOP who were rejoicing, she found that she became miserable with just the thought of him being there. She found herself wishing there was something she could do about that situation.

It was about that time Ginny decided that would change her life for her last three years at Hogwarts.

She had never expected things to become so serious. She didn't even suspect she become so involved with everyone. It's funny how things turn out.

He got out of course. Ginny knew he would, she would be disappointed if he didn't. Men like Lucius Malfoy were given some form of standards to live up to. Sometimes she would imagine he knew this. It would explain some of the arrogance they had.

Almost like he knew he was breaking the law of set molds. Ginny sometimes wished she could to. Because, maybe just maybe they could break all the molds together.


End file.
